


Sea Shore

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Seaside, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: walk along the beach





	

The water was cool, splashing around the males ankles as they walked through the surf. Being the taller of the two, Steve walked deeper, letting Tony walk next to him. They were holding hands, even swinging them in that adorable couple way, their shoes and socks in their others hands. 

They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company, listening the the wash of the waves, tasting the saltiness in the air. It was peaceful, tranquil, something neither of them got very often. 

Tony kicked his feet lightly in the waves, splashing water up Steve's jeans. But it didn't bother Steve, not today, today he found it adorable. He laced his fingers with Tony's watching him play in the surf, it was almost childlike, but in the was someone need some fun and escapism after a stressful day. That was until some seaweed brushed Tony's leg.

"Fuck, Steve, ew the fuck was that. Pick me up." Although Tony had panicked, his feet moving rapidly, his panic subsided for a moment to gaze at his lover with puppy dog eyes. And who was Steve to disobey that.

He pulled Tony into arms, bridal style, and continued to walk through the waves looking at him. "The things I do for you." Steve chuckled lightly, smiling at his lover. 

"My hero." Tony teased in return, leaning up and kissing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
